Doom
He is the son of Victor von Doom, one of the greatest minds of his time. He has traveled the world honing his mystical powers and his scientific genius. Further tutored by his own father he eventually surpassed him in all areas. After Victor's demise he took up his mantle and became the monarch of Latveria. Now he strives to complete his father's work....to unite the world under one power; the power of Doom! Biography Coming Soon! Powers Sorcery *'Gypsy Magic:' Doom's potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma heritage of his parents. He learned these abilities from numerous sorcerers during his travels around the world. He further developed his abilities under the direct tutelage of his father, Victor von Doom. Doctor Strange originally considered him magically proficient but only a mid-level mage, but now considers Doom one of the most powerful practitioners of sorcery and a potential Sorcerer Supreme. His knowledge and power is great enough to hold his own against the likes of Morgan le Fay and the current Sorcerer Supreme. His knowledge of spell-craft likely surpasses Doctor Strange's. However, he considers his scientific abilities to be more important and has devices that do many of the same things. **''Mystical Blasts'' **''Mystical Force Fields'' **''Invoke Entities'' **''Spell Casting'' **''Summoning'' **''Teleportation'' **''Dimensonal Travel'' **''Mystical Ensnaring'' **''Mystical Portals'' Titanium Armor *'Doom's Armor:' His armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was constructed out of titanium based alloys making it extremely durable. The suit grants him the following abilities. This is by no means a complete list of the armor's capabilities. **''Enhanced Strength:'' Gives Doom the ability to lift 50 tons. **''Durability:'' The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy. **''Video Communicator:'' Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. **''Electric Shock:'' The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command. **''Jet-packs:'' The suit of armor has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist and in each boot. **''Concussive Blasts:'' Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. **''Force Field:'' The suit's best defense is the force field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field. **''Infrared Vision:'' Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons. **''Recycling System:'' The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. **''Sensor Systems:'' Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. **''Solar Energy Absorption:'' A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. **''Splinters of the True Cross:'' Doom claims that his armour contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies). Considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is possibility of this being true. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. His most frequently used robots are his Doombots, exact mechanical replicas of the real Doom. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom. As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These body doubles appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's return from certain death. Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guard, the police force of Latveria. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Doom is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. *'Highly Influential Connections:' As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Also has command of conventional military forces. *'Diplomatic Immunity:' As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doom often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. *'Multi-lingual:' Doom is fluent in many languages including English, Korean, Chinese, German, Russian, Spanish and French. *'Tactical Training:' Doom is a skilled strategist and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Limitations Though powerful and highly invulnerable to physical damage he is not invincible. Category:Techno BeingCategory:Mystical BeingCategory:VillainsCategory: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)